


You Have to Fall to Fly

by Frisk_10



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asgore is generally being a huge jerk, Drabble, Frisk just wants everyone to be friends, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Violence, POV Second Person, Sort of? - Freeform, Spoilers, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, the title is misleading, this doesn't have a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk_10/pseuds/Frisk_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again. Again. Again.</p>
<p>Frisk is determined, Asgore is stubborn, and eventually one of them is going to break.<br/>Frisk cannot to progress without fighting Asgore, so what will they do if they refuse to fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have to Fall to Fly

You inform Asgore that he has killed you too many times to count. He nods shamefully.

 

You stand in front of him, clutching your bleeding arm and breathing heavily. It hurt, but not nearly as much as the shattering of your soul did every time he defeated you. Though you had stopped giving Asgore numbers past nine, you had kept count of all the resets he had caused you. Twenty seven so far.

 

You hadn't raised a hand against him yet. You held on to your hope that maybe this time, maybe this time he wouldn't--

 

Twenty eight.

 

Time and time again you found yourself near the barrier after a death, breathing out a small sigh of disappointment. Your heart broke a little more . You didn't want to fight him. You wouldn't fight him.

 

You were getting tired.

 

You couldn’t bare to watch each time he destroyed your mercy option; it felt like a significant part of you shattered with it.

 

Eventually, you stopped dodging his attacks. He started giving you looks filled with sadness, but you couldn’t feel any remorse for him when he had already denied you so many times.

 

Twenty nine.

 

He looked even more guilty when you just stood there and allowed his attacks to hurt you.

 

Thirty.

Stabbed.

 

>SAVE.

reset.

 

Fourty.

Impaled.

 

>SAVE.

reset.

 

Fifty.

Burned alive.

 

>SAVE.

reset.

 

Sixty six…

You looked down wearily at the knife in your hands. When did that get there? You couldn’t remember equipping it. Exhaustion dragged you down like an anchor and you were scared that the light was becoming fainter as you sank.

 

You had tried everything. But when it came down to it, it didn't seem to matter. Maybe this time you wouldn't wake back up, maybe this time you'd let someone else take over for a while.

Your shoulders slumped in defeat. You were filled with... Despair.

 

SAVE.

>reset.

  
Chara grinned. It was their turn now. 


End file.
